Inside Stark Industries
by Mlle-Sue
Summary: Stark Industries. Entreprise multinationale aux sphères d'activités multiples – touchant entre autres aux nouvelles technologies, à la biodiversité et à l'énergie verte –, elle emploie près de cinq mille personnes de par le monde, et génère chaque année plusieurs milliards de dollars. Sauf que pour nous, geeks paumés au sous-sol de la Maison mère, la réalité est un peu différente.
1. Don't ask, dude

_**Bonjour, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà, et j'ai eu envie de lui donner un peu de place pour exister. Contrairement à mon autre fic, ce ne sera pas une histoire continue mais bien une série de vignettes liées par un fil conducteur. Elles suivront les péripéties des OC composant la DUD, avec en trame de fond les films Marvel. Nos Avengers préférés seront bien présents, mais en trame de fond seulement.**_

 _ **J'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira ! ^^**_

* * *

 _ **Nate - 2010**_

 _Stark Industries. Entreprise multinationale aux sphères d'activités multiples – touchant entre autres aux nouvelles technologies, à la biodiversité et à l'énergie verte –, elle emploie près de cinq mille personnes de par le monde, et génère chaque année plusieurs milliards de dollars. Rien que dans la Maison mère, pas moins de trois cent cinquante-sept employés, répartis sur seize étages d'un des plus luxueux immeubles de Manhattan, œuvrent chaque jour à améliorer la vie de leurs contemporains tout en maximisant les profits des actionnaires._

 _Enfin, ça c'est surtout les autres. En ce qui concerne la DUD – Division under the Docks, quoique les docks en question aient disparu depuis belle lurette –, la réalité s'avère quelque peu différente. Déjà, je serais surpris d'apprendre qu'il y ait, dans tout le bâtiment, plus d'une quinzaine de personnes conscients de notre existence. Et encore, ce doit être en tant que "cette bande de gros geeks", comme le signalait aimablement un type en costard Armani la dernière fois que j'ai osé m'aventurer dans la cafétéria du quatrième._

 _Depuis, je fais comme les autres, je vais chez Starbucks._

Apparemment peu impressionné par le petit discours d'introduction de Nate, Adam Morris, Directeur des Ressources (in)humaines de Stark Industries, posa sur le jeune homme son regard habituel, c'est-à-dire celui qu'il aurait réservé à une toute nouvelle espèce de cafard mutant, particulièrement répugnante de surcroît. Nate croisa les doigts pour que Morris ne remarque pas la manière dont Maya avait subtilement modifié le U sur la plaque décorative annonçant le nom de leur département pour le transformer en A… Les mémos d'avertissement qui leur étaient parvenus au cours des deux semaines précédentes s'accumulaient à un rythme inquiétant, et Nate n'avait aucune envie d'être convoqué au sixième étage. Il ne pensait pas que sa place était en jeu – on avait toujours besoin d'esclaves corvéables à merci capable de réparer ordinateurs et photocopieuses en un temps record –, mais refusait de voir ses employés sur la sellette. Une en particulier.

La nouvelle venue se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils. À part lui, Nate se demandait comment une fille dans son genre avait pu atterrir à la DUD. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres membres de son équipe. Bon, pour être honnête, il fallait reconnaître qu'aucun d'eux ne ressemblait aux autres, mais cette fille-là n'aurait pas détonné dans le service juridique ou financier. C'était une très jolie métisse aux ongles parfaitement manucurés et aux cheveux relevés en un chignon impeccable, vêtue d'un tailleur coûteux. Nate ne connaissait pas grand-chose dans le domaine vestimentaire, mais après cinq années complètes chez Stark Industries, dont trois au sein du Département Recherche et Développement, il était néanmoins capable de reconnaître un tailleur fait sur mesure.

\- Reynolds, je peux savoir pourquoi votre t-shirt est orné du chiffre 42 et de deux souris ? demanda froidement Morris. Il me semble vous avoir déjà signalé à plusieurs reprises que vous et votre équipe étiez priés d'arborer une tenue correcte en toute circonstances…

D'une manière aussi naturelle que possible, Nate se détourna de sorte à placer son dos contre le mur. Quelque chose lui soufflait en effet que le Directeur n'apprécierait que modérément de découvrir que la face arrière du t-shirt offert par Yuriko pour son anniversaire s'ornait d'un dauphin survolant le message "L'inculte demande pourquoi". Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais, à sa grande stupéfaction, c'est la nouvelle recrue qui s'en chargea à sa place.

\- C'est la réponse produite par l'ordinateur Pensées profondes à la plus grande question de tous les temps, expliqua-t-elle avec un naturel confondant. Voyant que le Directeur Morris la regardait avec une totale incompréhension, la jeune femme ajouta : c'est dans le guide du routard galactique, écrit par Douglas Adams en 1979.  
\- Si j'avais encore le moindre doute sur l'idée de vous envoyer pourrir dans le sous-sol avec cette bande de geeks, Kramer, croyez bien que c'est terminé, déclara Morris d'une voix glaciale.

L'intervention de la jeune femme ayant momentanément détourné l'attention du Directeur de la tenue non réglementaire de Nate, celui-ci aurait dû en profiter pour adopter un profil bas. Sauf qu'il avait précisément échoué à la DUD parce qu'il était incapable de fermer sa bouche et ne put dès lors s'empêcher de glisser son grain de sel.

\- Typique du quatrième étage… lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.  
\- Il me semble que le Directeur Morris porte un costume Hugo Boss, fit remarquer la petite nouvelle d'un ton innocent.

Celle-ci avait manifestement suivi le cheminement de sa pensée et monta donc de quelques points supplémentaires dans son estime. Cinq minutes plus tard, Adam Morris les quittait d'un air mécontent après les avoir priés de se tenir à carreau – Nate sentait venir une demi-douzaine de mémos supplémentaires avant la fin de la journée. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Alors… désolé, je n'ai pas saisi ton prénom.  
\- C'est normal, il n'a jamais jugé nécessaire de le retenir. Sans doute est-ce trop 2009 à son goût. Je m'appelle Zoey. Zoey Kramer.  
\- Jonathan, se présenta le jeune homme en tendant sa main. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Nate.  
\- Enchantée, Nate, répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main avec le plus grand sérieux.  
\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu as fait de travers pour échouer chez nous ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est le cas ?  
\- L'expérience, tout simplement. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai traité le Directeur Morris de tête de nœud après qu'il ait renvoyé l'une de mes collègues pour un motif totalement injustifié.  
\- L'insulte l'est, justifiée, fit remarquer Zoey. Et il l'a appris ?  
\- Malheureusement, le seizième étage n'est pas rempli que de scientifiques dévoués à leur travail. Il y a aussi quelques requins dont les dents rayent le parquet. Encore que c'est insultant pour les requins...

La remarque fit sourire Zoey, mais son regard était surtout curieux.

\- Tu travaillais en R&D ?  
\- J'étais même chef de projet.

Nate esquissa un sourire de dérision. En réalité, il avait du mal à se rappeler en quoi consistaient ses journées, à l'époque. C'est qu'on se faisait vite à la routine du sous-sol…

\- Et il t'a rétrogradé à la tête du département technique en guise de punition ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir postulé ailleurs ?

La question était tout à fait légitime. Et la réponse tout aussi évidente, quoique Nate aurait préféré se faire écorcher vif ou ébouillanter plutôt que de l'admettre à voix haute. Il opta donc pour la solution médiane : un mensonge qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

\- Il se trouve que j'aime être le chef d'une bande de gros geeks, déclara-t-il avec un sourire empreint de bonhomie. Et toi, alors ? Quelle est ton histoire ?  
\- J'ai refusé les avances subtiles de Morris à plusieurs reprises. Il n'a pas apprécié, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Et tu n'as pas porté plainte ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Ç'aurait été ma parole contre la sienne, et je ne suis pas là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir beaucoup de poids… expliqua la jeune femme, fataliste.

Même s'il était obligé de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort, Nate détestait l'idée que la moralité discutable et les décisions arbitraires de Morris demeuraient impunies.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue dans le cimetière de ta jeunesse. On a des cookies, annonça-t-il en poussant la double porte menant à la DUD. Ici, c'est le coin cuisine, parce qu'on n'a pas toujours le temps et encore moins l'envie de courir jusque chez Starbucks.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Zoey ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes. "Ce truc" avait été mis au point par Clancey un jour où il s'ennuyait. Ce dernier n'était pas seulement un farouche théoricien du complot – il devait d'ailleurs sa rétrogradation au fait qu'il ait affirmé haut et fort que plusieurs membres du conseil d'administration avaient été remplacés par des cyborgs couverts de chair synthétique –, mais également un bricoleur talentueux. Il s'avérait capable de réparer ce qui semblait pourtant cassé au-delà de tout espoir et parvenait même parfois à améliorer le modèle d'origine. Comme en septembre, lorsque leur percolateur était tombé en panne sans prévenir.

\- Je te présente DAD. C'est l'acronyme de "Don't ask, dude". Nous l'appelons ainsi parce qu'on a fini par réaliser que son existence, comme beaucoup de choses fascinantes telles que le Père Noël ou le Boson de Higgs, relevait davantage du mystérieux que du scientifique.  
\- L'existence du Boson de Higgs est sur le point d'être démontrée de manière scientifique, fit remarquer la jeune femme.  
\- Clancey n'est pas convaincu, rétorqua Nate avec un sourire en coin. Selon lui, toute cette histoire est une machination de la NSA.  
\- Quel intérêt la NSA pourrait bien avoir à démontrer l'existence du Boson de Higgs ?

Zoey semblait curieuse. Nate se massa les tempes avec un long soupir.

\- Fais-moi confiance et évite de poser la question à Clancey. Sauf si tu veux perdre deux précieuses heures de ta vie à l'entendre exposer en détails ses théories. C'est qu'il les prend très au sérieux. Il a même des graphiques explicatifs.  
\- Bien noté. Vu d'ici, votre DAD ressemble tout de même vachement à une machine Nespresso...  
\- On pourrait le croire, en effet. Puis-je t'offrir un café ?  
\- Hum…

La jeune femme semblait dubitative, tout à coup. C'était d'autant plus compréhensible que Clancey n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre les notions les plus élémentaires en matière de packaging. Il avait un don certain avec les rouages et mécaniques complexes, mais améliorer leur allure dépassait de loin ses compétences. En réalité, cela relevait davantage du domaine de Daphne, laquelle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses propres projets pour ne pas en plus s'occuper de DAD. D'autant que Clancey défendait son bébé avec la vigueur d'une mère ourse.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le terminer, si tu n'aimes pas, assura le jeune homme, magnanime. En ce qui me concerne, je vais me laisser tenter par un breuvage surprise...

Nate fit tourner la roue en carton plastifié fixée sur la droite de la machine, dont les aiguilles s'arrêtèrent à tour de rôle sur "chocolat", "épice" et "fruit du jour". Satisfait du résultat, il introduisit une pièce de cinquante cents dans l'orifice et appuya sur le bouton. Quelques instants plus tard, un gobelet en carton frappé du logo de Batman tomba dans le réceptacle. Le jeune homme s'en saisit et prit une petite gorgée expérimentale. Ce n'était pas le meilleur qu'il ait eu l'occasion de goûter, mais c'était loin d'être le pire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Zoey.  
\- Citron vert, chocolat noir et piment, commenta Nate. Curieux, mais pas désagréable.  
\- Je vais passer, merci.  
\- DAD ne produit pas que des boissons expérimentales, hein. En fait, Clancey en a programmé certaines selon les goûts de mes collègues. Par exemple, Simply Violet contient deux shots de café, deux de lait et un demi-sucre. Crazy Lee se compose d'une triple dose de café, de sirop d'érable, de cannelle et d'une pointe de citrouille. Et Sweet Lindy de trois chocolats, un shot d'expresso et une bonne dose de mousse de lait.  
\- Je me laisserais bien tenter par Sweet Lindy, dans ce cas.  
\- Comme je te comprends, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix presque inaudible, avant d'enfourner une seconde pièce dans l'orifice et d'appuyer sur le bouton ad hoc.

Un instant plus tard, Nate tendait à sa nouvelle collègue un carton frappé cette fois du logo de Green Lantern.

\- Tous vos gobelets sont à l'effigie de super-héros imaginaires ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu déloyal vis-à-vis de la compagnie ?  
\- C'est Maya qui est en charge de l'approvisionnement, expliqua Nate. La raison de sa venue chez nous est son âme fondamentalement contestataire.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner… il vaut mieux éviter de la contredire, c'est ça ?  
\- Je vois que tu apprends vite… Continue comme ça, et tu t'intégreras à merveille.

\- Et donc, vous êtes absolument certaine qu'aucun membre du service technique n'est responsable des fuites enregistrées au cours des derniers mois ?

Tony Stark n'était pas du genre à laisser partir une idée intéressante simplement parce que des choses aussi triviales que la vérité venaient se mettre en travers de son chemi. Zoey résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux comme une adolescente difficile et hocha la tête.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que je travaille à la DUD, Monsieur, et je peux vous assurer que c'est largement suffisant pour s'en assurer. Les membres de cette Division sont rebelles, indisciplinés et, pour deux d'entre eux, tirent une immense fierté de leur désobéissance aux ordres de leurs supérieurs indirects. Mais cela ne les empêche pas de se montrer extrêmement loyaux envers Stark Industries. Ils ont beau mépriser leur job, leurs tâches restent exécutées de manière méticuleuse.  
\- Si ça ne leur plaisait pas, ils n'avaient qu'à pas postuler au service technique, rétorqua Tony Stark avec une moue vexée. Personne ne les y a forcés, que je sache.  
\- Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur, aucun d'entre eux n'y a postulé, justement. J'ai épluché chacun de leurs dossiers, et ce sont des ingénieurs, des électroniciens, des programmeurs… Ils sont tous largement surqualifiés pour les postes qu'ils occupent.  
\- C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je les ai soupçonnés en premier lieu, rétorqua Tony Stark avec une grimace. Aucun ingénieur diplômé du MIT n'accepterait de passer sa journée à réparer des photocopieuses et installer des imprimantes.

"Et évidemment, tu étais trop occupé à te curer les ongles pour aller regarder plus loin que la page de garde", songea Zoey, quoiqu'elle eut le bon sens de garder cette réflexion pour elle. Se mettre Tony Stark à dos ne la mènerait nulle part.

\- Si vous me permettez, Monsieur, j'ai une autre explication. Le Directeur des Ressources humaines, Adam Morris, est une petite brute tyrannique qui abuse de son pouvoir pour régler ses comptes avec ceux qui lui tiennent tête. Tous les membres de la DUD ont été rétrogradés au service technique parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de le contrarier.  
\- Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas simplement partis travailler pour un de mes concurrents ?

Zoey se mordit la lèvre. Stark Industries – et plus spécifiquement Tony Stark – l'avait engagée pour son expérience et ses compétences en matière de contre-espionnage. Rien de ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans la DUD n'entrait dans cette catégorie, quoiqu'un paquet de leurs projets personnels s'avéraient d'une légalité douteuse. La jeune femme décida cependant de conserver pour elle ces informations dans l'immédiat. La dénonciation gratuite n'entrait pas dans ses attributions directes, après tout.

\- Vous aurez mon rapport en fin de journée, Monsieur. Et si je puis me permettre un petit conseil, je pense que vous auriez tout intérêt à surveiller de très près Monsieur Morris. Outre ses méthodes hautement discutables, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il trempe dans certaines affaires louches. Par ailleurs, je crois que le potentiel de la DUD est sous-exploité. Les compétences de ses membres gagneraient à être mises en application dans d'autres domaines que la réparation du matériel de bureau.  
\- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous avancez, Mademoiselle Kramer ?  
\- Tout à fait, Monsieur Stark.  
\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, vous allez vous en assurer par vous-même à partir de maintenant.  
\- Monsieur ?

La jeune femme avait la nette impression d'être sur le point de se faire refiler un cadeau empoisonné. Tony Stark lui adressa pour sa part un sourire éclatant.

\- Votre mission sera de vous assurer que le potentiel des membres de votre nouvelle division est exploité à sa juste valeur. Bienvenue dans la DUD, Mademoiselle Kramer !


	2. Cornichons, chèvres et bras mécaniques

_**Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que cette drôle de fic vous plaise. J'espère que vous aimerez également celui-ci, qui se passe peu après l'invasion Chitauri. Toujours pas d'apparition des Avengers dans ce chapitre, mais peut-être dans le prochain ?** _

* * *

_**Zoey – Mars 2012**_

\- Thor, sans hésiter. Non mais, tu as vu sa carrure ?  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Captain America a toutes ses chances.  
\- Sauf qu'en ce qui concerne les biceps, ceux d'Hawkeye sont les meilleurs et de loin.

Lindy avait énoncé cette dernière remarque d'un ton triomphal, comme si cela suffisait à clore la discussion. Les deux autres ne semblaient pourtant guère convaincues. Appuyée contre le frigidaire, bras croisés, Maya exsudait le scepticisme, tandis que Daphne levait les yeux au ciel. Après six mois au sein de la DUD, Zoey était en mesure d'affirmer que la discussion tournait encore autour des Avengers – la plus récente passion de ses collègues, depuis que le ciel de Manhattan s'était ouvert en son centre pour livrer le passage à un paquet de monstres dopés aux anabolisants –, mais ne parvenait pas à en déterminer la teneur.

C'est qu'au cours des derniers mois, les débats avaient fusé dans tous les sens. Cela allait de l'Avenger le plus doué pour les massages de la voûte plantaire à celui qui se défendait le mieux en position horizontale, en passant par le plus susceptible de regarder des émissions de télé-réalité quand ses collègues avaient le dos tourné. Dans le premier cas, les filles avaient fini par accorder la palme à leur employeur, essentiellement en raison de sa longue liste de conquêtes féminines. En ce qui concernait le deuxième, les avis étaient partagés entre Black Widow – laquelle avait manifestement la souplesse d'une gymnaste – et Captain America – parce qu'après soixante-dix ans sous la glace, il avait forcément un paquet de trucs à rattraper, sans parler de son énergie surhumaine. Enfin, pour ce qui était de la question essentielle de la télé-réalité, l'avis général restait que Hulk cachait bien son jeu.

\- On cherche le plus intéressant à mater sous la douche ? proposa-t-elle, à tout hasard.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Comme toujours, Daphne fut la plus vive à réagir.

\- Captain America, affirma-t-elle sans hésiter.  
\- Captain America est ta réponse à tout, fit remarquer Lindy avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pour le combat marin contre un grand requin blanc, j'ai voté Hulk.  
\- Comme tout le monde, ricana Maya en roulant des yeux.  
\- N'empêche.  
\- Alors, quel est le sujet, cette fois ?  
\- Quel Avenger serait en mesure d'ouvrir le bocal de cornichons de la mort, expliqua Daphne avec un haussement d'épaules.  
\- Celui qui prend la poussière au fond du placard à provisions ? Périmé depuis mars 2007 ?  
\- Celui-là même.  
\- Je dirais Thor, alors. S'il est capable de manipuler Mjollnir, un malheureux petit bocal à cornichons ne risque pas de lui résister longtemps.

Cette remarque lui valut un sourire approbateur de Maya. Zoey s'en sentit ridiculement contente. Sa collègue avait un sacré tempérament et s'était montrée beaucoup plus difficile à apprivoiser que les autres. Du reste, au bout de nombreux mois, Zoey en était encore aux tentatives d'approche.

\- Sauf que le but est de dévisser le bocal, pas de le briser, renifla Daphne. C'est même pour ça qu'on a éliminé Hulk.  
\- Oh. Alors désolée, Daph, mais je suis avec Lindy sur ce coup. Les biceps d'Hawkeye sont vraiment de nature à inspirer confiance.  
\- Mais ceux du Captain aussi ! protesta la rouquine, ses yeux étincelant derrière ses lunettes rose vif. Je t'accorde qu'ils sont moins dignes d'attention que ses...

Mais elles ne devaient jamais savoir quelle partie du Captain était la plus digne d'attention selon la jeune femme car Nate débarqua sur ces entrefaites en sifflotant, un Starkpad entre les mains. Zoey ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi joyeux.

\- Salut, les filles, déclara-t-il.  
\- Bonjour Charlie, répliqua Daphne en roulant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, dis-moi ? On dirait un chat qui vient de laper un bol de crème.  
\- Ou un T-Rex qui se serait fait un petit méchoui, susurra Maya.

Au cours des derniers mois, Zoey avait traversé plusieurs phases. Au début, les citations tous azimuts de ses collègues l'avaient pas mal perturbée. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils parlaient une langue étrangère. Petit à petit, la jeune femme s'était surprise à essayer de reconnaître l'origine de ces répliques. Désormais, elle parvenait même à les anticiper.

\- Il a mangé la chèvre ? souffla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle fut récompensée par un petit rire de Maya, tandis que Daphné renchérissait :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite, tu n'as jamais mangé de chevreau ?  
\- Non Monsieur, je suis végétarienne.  
\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de citer Jurassic Park dans le vent, vous pourrez peut-être vous intéresser à moi ?  
\- Mais tu nous intéresses toujours, va, assura Lindy.

Quoiqu'elle eût parlé avec bonne humeur, le raidissement presque imperceptible de son corps et son regard soudain fuyant prouvaient que Lindy n'assumait pas complètement ses paroles. Comme souvent lorsque Nate était impliqué. De son côté, ce dernier se frotta la nuque avec embarras. Zoey n'avait pas mis longtemps à réaliser que ces deux-là se tournaient autour – sans avoir beaucoup de mérite, cependant, car ils n'étaient pas exactement subtils. Elle avait toutefois mis un peu plus de temps à s'en ouvrir à ses autres collègues. Ceux-ci lui avaient alors expliqué qu'ils avaient passé un an à parier sur le moment où Nate et Lindy finiraient par passer à l'acte, en pure perte. L'un et l'autre étaient tout simplement trop timides pour oser se déclarer, et les tentatives du reste de l'équipe pour les rapprocher n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses. Désormais, tout le monde marchait sur des œufs en essayant de ne pas fixer trop ostensiblement l'éléphant au milieu du corridor.

Zoey détestait voir du potentiel gâché. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté la proposition faite par Tony Stark de superviser dans l'ombre les agissements de la DUD. Nate était un excellent chef d'équipe, compétent, dévoué et attentif, mais il n'avait aucune vision d'ensemble. Son idée du leadership consistait à s'arranger pour que ceux qui travaillaient sous ses ordres soient heureux, efficaces et ne fassent pas trop de vagues. Dans cet ordre. Et il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, sauf qu'ils étaient capables de tellement plus, lui compris. Depuis que Zoey les avait rejoints, elle s'étaient arrangée pour leur faire tester toutes les sécurités électroniques du bâtiment – Tony Stark avait d'ailleurs été furieux de découvrir pas moins de trois failles dans son système, dont une franchement énorme. Elle avait également encouragé chacun à travailler sur son projet personnel, voire à fonctionner en binômes ou même en trinômes lorsque cela pouvait se révéler utile. Lesdits projets ne sortiraient sans doute jamais des sous-sols de Stark Industries mais ce n'était pas le plus important. En réalité, le cerveau était un muscle comme les autres et avait donc besoin d'être entraîné régulièrement s'il ne voulait pas s'atrophier.

Par ailleurs, elle craignait un peu qu'à force d'être confrontés à des problèmes peu ou pas stimulants dans le cadre de leur travail, ses collègues en viennent à tellement s'ennuyer qu'ils finiraient par faire sauter le bâtiment. Au sens littéral du terme, d'ailleurs. S'ils s'y mettaient tous ensemble, elle les croyait en effet parfaitement capables d'y parvenir. Zoey rejoignait du reste Nate sur un point : le plus important était de faire en sorte que les membres de la DUD restent heureux et épanouis. Mais heureux ne voulait pas dire oisifs. Le défi consistait donc à canaliser leur créativité sans en avoir l'air. C'était là un équilibre délicat à maintenir qui nécessitait de sa part beaucoup d'énergie.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, alors ? demanda-t-elle, prenant le jeune homme en pitié.  
\- Devinez ce que je viens de trouver dans le débarras ?  
\- Un million de dollars en petites coupures qui ne se suivent pas ? proposa Daphne, dont c'était la seconde expression préférée, juste après "Captain America".  
\- Nope, mais merci d'avoir joué avec nous ! rétorqua le jeune homme en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
\- Tu vas la cracher, ta pastille, oui ?

La patience n'était décidément pas la qualité principale de Maya. Lindy fronça les sourcils.

\- Roh, t'es pas marrante, déclara Nate, dont rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher la bonne humeur. Mais bon, tu n'as qu'à venir voir par toi-même…

Curieuses, les filles le suivirent jusqu'au fouillis infâme rempli de gadgets en tous genres qui lui servait de bureau. Un coin en avait soigneusement été dégagé – pour la première fois depuis que Zoey avait rejoint l'équipe. Elle n'aurait du reste pas été étonnée d'apprendre que c'était la première fois tout court, même s'il arrivait occasionnellement à Nate d'être pris d'une frénésie subite de nettoyage. Et au milieu de l'espace libéré trônait…

\- C'est pas possible, tu te paies ma tête ?  
\- C'est… C'est…  
\- … le bras de l'armure Mark III d'Iron Man, souffla Daphne, presque avec révérence.  
\- Mark II, tu veux dire ?  
\- Non, Mark III. Le Mark II était beaucoup plus simpliste, sans compter qu'il n'arborait pas cette peinture du… meilleur goût.  
\- Daph a raison, Clancey, confirma Maya. En plus, le Mark III a des renforcements latéraux, comme c'est le cas ici, tu vois ?

Zoey ne savait pas ce qui était le plus surprenant : que Nate ait effectivement réussi à mettre la main sur une pièce de l'armure d'Iron Man – elle aurait imaginé Tony Stark un brin plus soigneux avec ses affaires, en tout cas celles-là –, ou que ses collègues soient à ce point versés sur le sujet qu'ils parviennent à en différencier les versions successives. Pour elle, l'armure d'Iron Man était rouge et dorée, cela s'arrêtait là.

\- Mais ça ne pourrait pas être un Mark IV, alors ? insista Clancey, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot.  
\- Non, les renforcements protecteurs au niveau des mains sont plus prononcés sur le Mark IV, intervint alors une voix douce.

Violet était, de l'avis général, absolument adorable. Mais, tout comme la fleur éponyme, elle se montrait d'une timidité maladive avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était sans doute celle qui se trouvait le plus à sa place dans le sous-sol de la DUD, au milieu de collègues qui étaient au fil du temps devenus plus une famille de substitution. Dans les étages, en revanche, elle se serait fait bouffer toute crue.

\- Tu as raison, Vi, déclara Lindy avec un sourire approbateur. Hey, vous croyez qu'on pourrait essayer de le réactiver ?

La plupart du temps, Lindy était une fille extrêmement raisonnable. Posée, réfléchie, elle mesurait longuement le pour et le contre avant de prendre la moindre décision. C'est précisément pour cela que Nate l'avait mise en charge du matériel délicat. La jeune femme n'avait qu'une seule faiblesse, mais de taille : elle éprouvait un besoin maladif de comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi son tandem avec Clancey fonctionnait si bien. La première démontait les machines pour en étudier minutieusement chaque pièce, tandis que le second passait derrière pour tout réassembler, non sans écouter les suggestions d'amélioration que Lindy lui glissait au passage. Dans l'ensemble, c'était très efficace, à l'exception peut-être du ventilateur à bulles de savon – et encore, celui-ci avait un certain charme.

\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'aie récupéré ?

Toute gêne envolée, Nate et Lindy se regardaient droit dans les yeux en souriant de toutes leurs dents. En d'autres circonstances, Zoey y aurait vu une piste pour convaincre ces deux-là de céder à leur attirance réciproque. Sauf qu'ils étaient sur le point de marcher sur les plates-bandes de Tony Stark. Or, pour tout ce qui touchait à Iron Man, ce dernier était plus territorial qu'une lionne qui venait de mettre bas. Leur boss s'était montré plutôt indulgent avec eux jusque-là, mais son inconstance était légendaire. Et à titre personnel, Zoey n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à la porte.

\- Euh… les gars… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure des idées, vous savez…

Sauf que plus personne ne l'écoutait. Tous ses collègues, depuis Yuriko – laquelle n'avait pourtant pas la moindre notion d'électronique ou de robotique – jusqu'à la timide Violet avaient l'air surexcités. A leurs yeux, l'évènement représentait sans nul doute le moment fort du mois, peut-être même de l'année. Pour Zoey, cependant, ça ressemblait davantage à une bombe sur le point de leur péter entre les doigts. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de demander en toute urgence un rendez-vous à Tony Stark pour essayer de le convaincre que la violation n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il y paraissait.

Elle n'eut jamais le temps d'écrire le message. Depuis sa poche arrière, son téléphone portable émit le bruit de forge qu'elle avait associé aux messages de leur employeur. Sans doute Clancey n'avait-il pas tort en affirmant qu'ils étaient tous scrutés en permanence par l'œil de Moscou. Ou plutôt de JARVIS… Les mains tremblantes, la jeune femme ouvrit le téléphone et observa le message transmis par le milliardaire. Celui-ci était dangereusement bref :

 _Considérez ça comme votre examen de fin d'année. Vous avez quarante-huit heures. Top !_


End file.
